Rubin Heartz/Battle Data
Despite being retired, Rubin is still an accomplished fighter, having held a B-Class Ranking when in the GIFL and known for his physical power. He's mentioned that with time, his powers have begun to dwindle though is still a fierce combatant. Powers & Abilities During his time in the GIFL, and even now, Rubin was known as a physical powerhouse with huge levels of strength, durability and endurance. Able to simultaneously dish out massive amounts of damage and withstanding physical assaults with minimal discomfort. Even though he appears quite brutish, Rubin is also a highly intelligent individual with a keen eye for spotting weaknesses or patterns in his opponents. Drive Power Level 4 Drive: Rubin is able to produce an incredibly powerful Drive that is able to send tremors throughout a place as large as Silver Arena, as well intimidate a fighter of Lowen's caliber. When venting it, he emits a strong wave of pressure that can cause opponents to lose their nerve and have trouble breathing. An interesting aspect to his Drive is that he's able to manifest a part of Gear powers when exerting it, causing the air around him to ripple and produce a ghostly giant over him. He can use this effect to intimidate his opponents, stunning them in the process. When not casting the ghostly image, his aura is shown to be red in color, creating a particularly menacing presence. During his time in the GIFL, he was known to possess monstrous levels of Drive power that allowed him to clash with even A-Ranked fighters. Also, he is an expert in Revving, converting his huge reserves of Drive to increase his already impressive strength even further. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: As a man of his stature, Rubin possesses incredible levels of physical power with strength easily capable of smashing bones when struck by one of his massive fists. A direct hit from Rubin will almost always send opponents flying backwards and no one has been able to shrug off a single strike from him. With his strength he's able to lift tremendous weights, fling opponents through the air, deliver devastating punches and match a Gear-enhanced Lowen in physical combat. When he fought in the GIFL, Rubin was known as a true monster in terms of physical strength and considered the strongest person in Whorl, if not Julian, who is able to match Enhanced Gear users with just his strength alone. With his Drive, Rubin is also able to use Revving, which augments his physical power even further. Even in his older age, he proves to be one of the more physically intimidating characters in the F!GHT universe. With his fighting style leaning towards grappling and submission moves, his strength allows him to easily overpower his opponents whenever its a test of strength, and his slams are capable of cratering the ground with its high impact. Immense Durability: Rubin is able to withstand tremendous amounts of physical punishment, able to take Gear-enhanced punches from his nephew and continue fighting, when Lowen has been able to defeat many opponents before that easily. His body proves tough enough to withstand blunt-force trauma from both physical attacks as well as non-bladed weapons, and one occasion caused a weapon to shatter on impact against him. Only immensely powerful attacks are able to inflict any damage against him, and he's able to withstand physical and energy attacks. He's also able to survive falling from great heights and extreme temperatures. Immense Endurance: His ability to endure physical pain is on an entirely different level, able to seemingly shrug off injuries and continue fighting. Even when hit with an attack that draws blood, Rubin can seemingly ignore the pain entirely without any visible signs of distress. Even when faced with extreme temperatures, Rubin suffers no discomfort from it, able to endure without it hampering his physical abilities. Since he first began training, Rubin increased his endurance over the years through the rigorous Heartz Training his family is known for. In the caves found on the island of Whorl, temperatures can vary greatly and swing widely without warning. It was here that Rubin was able to develop his endurance. Mental Abilities High Intellect: Although billed as one of the strongest fighters in BattleScar, Rubin is also known for his great intelligence. He stated that while Rob possessed the greater potential physically thanks to Ever Legend, Rubin was always the smarter. He's a well educated man, not just academically, but also when it comes to business and marketing. He's also an accomplished business man, able to run a successful gym in Julian for many years, as well as being financially capable to run its services. Highly Preceptive Combatant: One of his most outstanding qualities is Rubin's ability to understand his targets and read their movements and techniques. Through observation, he's able to deduce strengths and weaknesses and instinctively knows when someone is feigning injury. Such as when he was able to notice Lowen's use of Ever Legend againt Bull had put a physical strain on his body. He regularly scolds his nephew for not listening to his advice, which often turns out to be correct. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.